


Her Constellations

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: The Starry Pirate Madness [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Secret Hideouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: Short stories of Lucy Heartfilia in my 'verses (like 'As Long As The Stars Are In The Sky'). Things that happened in the 'verse or an event that went down differently. 'Cause Lucy is Queen.





	1. ALATSAITS #1

Lucy Heartfilia looked around the guildhall, smiling as the Fairies continued their second day of celebrating the return of Lisanna Strauss. The blonde had never seen Mirajane nor Elfman as happy before Lisanna had come back. Both older siblings were showing their protective instincts, too, as they chased anyone that wasn’t Happy away from the girl (not even Erza or Natsu were willing to test them). The Exceed had attached himself to the girl’s shoulder, baring his teeth at any male who even looked at her with perverted eyes.

She almost choked when Happy swiped at Natsu when he reached out to get Lisanna’s attention. The pinket got the most offended look on his face that everyone paying attention roared with laughter. Lucy covered her mouth and she swallowed her milkshake sip, letting out giggles.

“Having fun, child?” Lucy looked up and grinned at Master Makarov. She nodded as she took a sip and peered at Gildarts, who was sitting on the other side of the old man. The ginger held up his mug in greeting, which Lucy returned.

“Of course,” she answered then paused, eyeing the men curiously. “You need something from me.”

It wasn’t a question but Makarov nodded anyway. “Yes, I do.”

She turned to the men fully, left hand curled loosely around her cup. Her brown eyes focused on the men. “Whatcha need?”

Instead of speaking, Gildarts let his eyes shift towards a table near the S-class stairs. Makarov’s eyes went the other way, focusing on a small table in the back. Lucy shifted carefully, following first Gildarts then Makarov’s eyes.

Gildarts - The Thunder God Tribe.

Makarov - Gajeel and Pantherlily.

Lucy blinked in mild surprise before frowning at both of the males. “You want me to become an ice-breaker?”

Makarov looked faintly sheepish, yet Gildarts simply nodded. “Yeah. They’ve all refrained from even trying to talk to anyone.” This earned him an annoyed look from Makarov. “What? You know it’s true and agree.”

Lucy stared between the two annoyed looking men before clearing her throat. “Ahem.”

Gildarts and Makarov looked at her, twitching when they saw her narrowed eyes on them. They looked at each other nervously before focusing on her. “Yes?” Makarov said, hesitant.

Lucy pointed her finger at Makarov, almost jabbing him in the nose, although he didn’t flinch away. His eyes crossed as they tried to focus on her finger. “Master has to pick up my milkshake tab,” Lucy spoke, firm, and her finger pointed to Gildarts, who froze mid sip. “And you get to pay Mira back for what I get from the kitchen. No take backs or negotiations.” That said, Lucy drained the rest of her shake and quickly shot to her feet disappearing behind the bar before the men could react.

In the kitchen, Mira was gathering up food on a plate. Lucy sniffed the air, peeking over the older girl’s shoulder. “Tofu?”

Mira looked over her shoulder and smiled lightly. “Yes. Lisanna’s a vegetarian and she prefers having tofu in her spring rolls.”

The blonde nodded as she went to the huge fridge. “Never thought of doing that… are those chili peppers?”

The barmaid got a faintly exasperated look on her face as she turned back to the plate. “Natsu rubbed off his love of spicy foods on Lisanna. And Elfman has the tendency to forget.”

Lucy let out a light whistle, pulling out a black bottom pie. “Poor Lisanna, being stuck with two goofballs. I have to tell you something before Gildarts tells you different.”

“Oh?” Mira asked, turning fully to watch Lucy move around the kitchen. “Would that have anything to do with why you’re getting the Tribe’s favorites out?”

“Hole in one,” Lucy smiled, sliding a tray over and placing the pie on it along with a couple cheese danish and durian bakpia pathok. Moving back to grab a bowl of kiwis and goma dango. “I’m grabbing some for the Stripper Pole and his cat, too. Anyway, Master and Gildarts wanted me to get them to speak with us more crazy Fairies. So Master is paying for my milkshake tab and Gildarts for the desserts.”

“Ooh,” Mira almost cooed. “How mischievous of you, Miss Lucy. Want some strawberry yogurt?”

Lucy faltered, just finishing up putting the kiwi container. “I…”

Mira pounced on the fact, slipping past Lucy and snagging a medium container and waved it at her enticingly. “It goes well with cream horns and cannolis.”

She failed and snatched the container from Mira. Her face turning red as Mira passed her a plastic container with the cooled pastries, Lucy spoke aloud. “At least Gildarts is an S-class mage. He can easily pay for it… so is my diet. Damn you, Mira.” The blonde grabbed the tray, hefting it up.

Her friend laughed as she picked up Lisanna’s plate and a pitcher of ice water. “What can I say? I’m glad people like my desserts. For me, it’s worth ruining a few people’s diets.” Mira giggled at Lucy’s pout as they left the kitchen.

“That isn’t the point, Mira,” Lucy almost whined. Hearing a strangled noise, Lucy and Mira glanced over at the bar. Gildarts was staring at the tray in shock, Makarov peering between the man and the girls. Lucy stuck her tongue out at the ginger. “Stuff it, old man!”

Ignoring the words he was trying to say, Lucy motioned Mira forward. “Kind lady.”

Mira offered her a slight curtsy. “Fair maiden.” They burst into giggles as Mira headed to her sister, adding to Lucy, “I’ll hand the pitcher off to the Tribe.”

“Thanks, Mira,” Lucy said and headed to Gajeel and Lily first. She dropped the tray lightly on the table and grinned at them “Come with me.”

It was stated so cheerfully it took the two a moment to comprehend what she said. Lily stayed silent, staring at her, while Gajeel scowled at her. “Why the hell should we do that, Bunny?” The name was obviously to get her riled, but she brushed it off, her grin turning a bit more ferally cheerful.

Spinning the tray, she showed them the kiwi and goma dango. “Are you sure you want to get mad at me, Stripper Pole?” Lucy asked teasingly, a glint in her eye, as Lily let out a startled noise and Gajeel dropped his arms in shock. “After all, there isn’t any more dango left. Mira needs to make more.”

Lily shifted, eyes focused sharply on the kiwis. Gajeel faltered, eyes flickering to the sweets before shaking his head firmly, folding his arms again. “Don’t want’em!”

“That isn’t what your stomachs say!” She sang out. Lucy held up a hand to make them before silent while her other lowered the fingers, one at a time. Reaching one, Lucy pointed at Gajeel’s stomach. His brows furrowed in confusion, then froze as the three heard-

**Grrr…**

Lucy giggled slightly as Gajeel turned a faint pink. Lily held a hand to his stomach with mild surprise, glancing from himself to Gajeel. “Was that both of us?” The Exceed wondered aloud. He earned a nod from Lucy. He blinked up at her. “How’d you do that?”

Placing a hand on her hip, Lucy pointed a thumb backwards wryly. “Natsu and Happy tend to come over for dinner alot. Soooo, if you want your food, come with me.” 

Lily was already hopping onto her shoulder, lightly catching the shirt collar. He gazed at him innocently. “Coming, Gajeel?”

The Dragon Slayer stared at them, disbelief on his face. Lucy stared at him patiently. His left brow got a twitch. Feeling the air behind her shift, Lucy took a small step to the right. Gajeel got a full body twitch when Lucy didn’t even flinch as a fireball flew past her, hitting the area above Gajeel’s head.

Said male tossed his hand up in the air. “Fine!”

Lucy beamed at him and, bending over, pushed the tray closer to the raven. “Great! Carry that for me will you?”

Ignoring his spluttering, Lucy snagged a kiwi and passed it up to Lily. She began walking over to the Thunder Tribe, listening absently as Lily nibbled on the kiwi, slumping against her, and Gajeel muttering about “ bossy little blond bunnies.” Strangely, all Lucy felt was pride when she heard that. Coming up to the table, Lucy slowed her walk and carefully passed Lily to Gajeel’s shoulder. The blonde held a finger to her lip when Evergreen spotted her. Evergreen, Stars bless her, pretended she hadn’t seen her and kicked Bickslow in the shin when he opened his mouth. 

Lucy bent and lowered her face so it was closer to Freed. Leaning close, Lucy blew at his ear.

She let out a laugh when he jolted away with a slight yell, nearly falling out of the chair. Evergreen giggled slightly while Bickslow burst out in laughter. Lucy watched Freed sit down again, a pink blush crossing his cheeks. She couldn’t help herself.

Glomping him from behind, Lucy squeezed him lightly. “So cute~!” She cooed, rubbing their cheeks together. His face got darker and Lucy released him, not wanting him to faint. He looked at her, still flustered. She beamed at them, eyes closing as she smiled.

“Come with us!” Again, it was firm and when Lucy opened her eyes she saw their faces turned to her in surprise. Gajeel snickered from behind her, coming up close to her shoulder, where Lily draped himself, gazing at the Tribe.

“What?” Evergreen voiced, blinking her eyes at Lucy like she didn’t know who she was.

Lucy lightly pushed Freed out of his seat, motioning to his teammates to do the same. “Come with us,” she repeated, tugging Freed away from the table. “If you don’t come with us on your own, I’ll grope you.”

Lily let out a strange noise from her shoulder (he was ignored) and Evergreen stared, slightly speechless. Bickslow barked out a laugh, Gajeel let out another snicker, and Freed let out a faint wheezing noise. She simply patted him on the shoulder, and taking his hand, dragged him along, telling Bickslow, “Grab Evergreen and the pitcher.”

They followed her as she lead them away from the party, far back and through the guild halls, past the infirmary till they reached a far back room; reaching the room, Lucy dropped Freed’s hand and motioned for Bickslow and Gajeel to follow her. Coming up to the far wall, Lucy opened a hidden dumbwaiter and got out of the way, leaning to grab the tray from Gajeel, and turned again to place it on the dumbwaiter. Bickslow leaned past her to do the same with the water pitcher.

“Lucy?” Evergreen spoke up, peering around and above.

“Yes?”

“Where does this room lead, exactly?” The brunette asked, puzzled. The other were looking around. 

“Upwards, of course.” It was matter-of-fact. Lucy slid her boots off, dropping them to the floor beneath the dumbwaiter, and pressed a button. Lily’s fur brushed her cheek as he watched the dumbwaiter close. He tugged her hair lightly. She tapped his nose. “Watch and see what Mira, Cana, Bisca,  and I put in the blueprints.”

That said Lucy moved across the floor and, motioning them off to the side, stomped down on a tile. It lit up and she hopped to another, making it light up as well as make Lily grab her shirt. She tapped on seven different tiles, all glowing a faint purple. After the last one, she murmured, “Veni, Vidi, Vici.” 

Backing over to her guildmates, Lucy watched calmly as a staircase formed out of Ethernano. She peeked at the mages and bit back a grin at their looks of surprise; her eyes flicked to Lily and showed he had the same expression as them. Lucy let the grin show as she turned her face forward, bouncing forward to collect her shoes. She looked at them as the stairs finished forming, a rail on either side. “Come on, what’re ya waitin’ for?”

That said, Lucy turned and began jogging up the stairs, holding Lily in her arm and shoes in the other. She heard the loud thud of boots behind her, letting her know Gajeel was behind her. After him, it was one of the Tribe (she couldn’t quite tell who with Gajeel’s loud boots). At the top of the stairs, Lucy went to the left, letting the others join her. She smiled faintly at their dazed expressions. Looking around, she couldn’t blame them.

It was an attic room with a circular alcove facing the sea. On the opposite side, there was a bathroom. The walls were made of mahogany wood panelings and were bare. Throw rugs of dark colors were everywhere. On the right wall there was a small counter where the dumbwaiter was placed between the counter and medium-sized fridge. A low grey couch that had a modular section. The ottoman was near the bathroom while four bean bag chairs were all over. A small shelf was by the staircase so people could put their shoes away. And finally, Lucy’s favorite part of the room Bisca wanted in…

Lucy, after tossing her shoes into the shelf, held Lily in both hands. He looked at her confused before blanching at her wicked.

“Lucy-san, wai-” He cut off with a startled yowl as he flew through the air, reminding Lucy of Happy’s max speed. His yowl stopped when he disappeared into the styrofoam/ball pit. Lucy burst into giggles as the cat popped up again, looking around him in innocent confusion, a small styrofoam star stuck on his head. Gajeel had caught Lucy’s shoulder when she’d tossed Lily. Said Exceed turned to her. “Are you insane?”

The blond let out a wheeze, laughing as she slumped to the floor on her knees. She pointed at Lily. “Y-your face!” Lucy laughed even harder.

“Cheerleader, you’re insane,” Bickslow laughed slightly, picking her up by the back of her shirt and carried her to the pit. His tiki dolls echoed him (“Insane” X4) as he dropped her in and some of the balls and styrofoam shapes were sent flying upward as Lucy disappeared below, still laughing. A styrofoam square almost goes into her mouth when she sucks in a breath and she quickly sat up, small giggles still escaping. She grinned at her guildmates.

“Welcome to the Peace Lounge,” Lucy said, smiling widely. “It comes with a mini kitchen area, a styrofoam/ball pit, bean bags galore, and, my favorite, disappearing stairs.”

Evergreen deadpanned. “Disappearing what now?”

Lucy simply pointed. She cackled when their jaws dropped in bewilderment. 

“How did… what… what?!” Freed blustered, staring at the suddenly normal floor in bewilderment. He, and the others, looked at Lucy. She blinked at them.”Lucy-san…?”

She grimaced and waved a hand. “You don’t need to be so formal, Freed-kun. And Bisca knows a company that can alter both magical and no-magical particles.” Lucy stood from the pit (it was about thigh deep for her) and gathered Lily up, placing him on her head. “Pick a seat and have dessert, yeah?”

Gajeel perked up and quickly headed to the dumbwaiter, Lucy snickering quietly when she saw he had his boots off. He looked over at her suspiciously before turning around and tugging the tray out along with the pitcher, balancing both with ease as he headed to the counter. “Ya got utensils for the food, Bunny?”

“Yeah. They’re in a hidden panel.” Lucy passed surprisingly serene Lily over to a bemused Bickslow as she wandered to the other side of the fridge and pressed a carved rune which quivered before disappearing and a whole shelf appears. Plates, bowls, cups, napkins, spoons, knives, forks, and a colander. Lucy stopped, squinted at the colander and plucked it from the shelf. Absently motioning the others to the shelf and backing away, Lucy examined it, baffled, before scowling. She looked up and said swiftly, “Excuse me.”

Lucy hurriedly walked to the alcove, and dropping the colander beside the entrance, activated another rune as she kneeled. A shimmer then Lucy could see the party in the main hall. Looking around, Lucy found her target, reached for the utensil, and holding it above the hole, tossed it.

It hit the table Cana and Gray were at, startling the two and making them both choke on their drinks. Letting out a “hmph!” and deactivating the rune, Lucy stood. She paused when she saw her guildmates staring at her strangely. She bristled. “What? Cana keeps bringing it in here for no reason.”

“Riiight,” Bickslow drawled, carrying a plate stacked with bakpia pathok. “So, why’s this place called Peace Lounge?”

“Peace” “Lounge” “Peace” “Lounge” his tiki dolls echoed.

Humming as she let the other get their food (Lily, she saw, had snagged the whole thing of kiwis and disappeared into a bean bag chair, head barely peeking out as he nibbled the fruit), she answered. “Mira wanted a place that, when she was on her break, was quiet and no one, like Natsu, was breaking things. So Bisca thought that if the guild had an attic, she could claim it and decorate it however she wished… I still don’t know how Cana and I were dragged into it, though.”

“Were you the only four who knew about it?” Lily questioned, stopping his nibbling to ask Lucy. The blonde nodded as the humans finished grabbing their treats. She pushed off the counter as lily continued asking her questions. “Then why did you bring us here? Isn’t it a secret?”

“Kind of. I mean, we obviously would prefer Natsu to stay away, but we don’t really mind if others find out. Plus, Mira’s alright with sharing her hide away… Actually, I think Master knows about the attic.” Lucy answered him while getting a spoon for her yogurt; she stared at it for a moment before shrugging and taking the whole container. “‘Sides, Cana likes making up games in here. Like with the hole by the alcove. We get huge bags of peanuts and see how many people we can hit before getting noticed.”

Gajeel froze. “You’re the ones who keep doing that?! I thought it was Salamander’s cat!”

The blonde winked at him as she put away the creme horns and cannolis in the fridge. “He wishes he could do that. Evergreen, is something wrong?”

The brunette was staring at the yogurt container. “Are you really going to eat all that?”

Lucy glanced at the container of yogurt, puzzled. “Uh, yeeaahhh…. I’m not sharing, if that’s what you want to know.”

Evergreen had this stunned expression as she watched Lucy sit on the rug by Bickslow, who was in a bean bag chair. “B-but your figure…” Her cheese danish was hovering just in front of her mouth, daintily held.

Luc shrugged as she opened the yogurt. “So? I can lose it with exercise.”

Seeming rather helpless, Evergreen turned to Freed (he was beside her on the couch), who stiffened as he took a bite of pie. He quickly chewed and said, “Don’t involve me. Everything I know is from you in that department.”

Bickslow opened his mouth, but his tikis beat him to it. “Same” “Here” “Same” “Here”

Lucy popped a spoonful of yogurt into her mouth, letting the taste of strawberries dance on her tongue. She sucked lightly on the spoon as she watched the Tribe argue about the males not agreeing with Evergreen. Her eyes went to Lily, who was watching them curiously. Glancing at Gajeel, she saw he was eyeing the three warily.  _ ‘This isn’t breaking the ice…’ _ Lucy thought, and pondered for a question before coming up with one.

“Hey, Gajeel?” She interrupted the Tribe, taking the spoon from her mouth.

“Hmm?” He grunted, tugging off another dango piece. Gajeel raised a brow at her.

“What was your dragon like, if you don’t mind my asking?” She stared at him as she took another spoonful.

Gajeel tensed midchew, staring into space. The Thunder Tribe, Lily, and Lucy were quite, letting the Dragon Slayer gather his thought. Finishing his bite, Gajeel was blunt.

“He’s an asshole.” Freed choked slightly and Bickslow started chuckling. Evergreen gave them disapproving stares. Lily and Lucy could only blink at his bluntness. Gajeel spotted their looks and shrugged, dropping a stick on his plate as he slouched against a bean bag. “He is. Blunt to the point of bein’ insulting, selfish like hell, and he likes picking on others.”

“He sounds like a porcupine.” Lucy noted absently, eating another spoonful. She smiled slightly at Gajeel’s look. “All prickly and hoarding food for winter.”

He snorted. “That sounds exactly like him.”

“What did he look like?” Freed asked quietly, gazing at Gajeel. It was just a moment, but Lucy swore that there was a bit of pink on the Dragon Slayer’s cheeks. Lucy peeked at the other three, but Lucy figured only Bickslow saw from the way he was grinning. She shifted slightly, brushing her knee against his shin. He tilted his head in her direction and gave a slight nod at her raised brow. Lucy had to get another spoonful to hide her grin, Bickslow shoving a pastry in his mouth to do the same. No one seemed to notice as Gajeel answered Freed, clearing his throat.

“He’s got silver iron scales in the form of armor-like plates,” the raven began, eyes going distant as he recalled his foster dad. “Metalicana is maybe about the height of the guild, more or less. He kinda looks like a, not a robot toy animal like the civilians have in stores but…” Gajeel stopped and scowled before shaking his head, giving up on that part of the description. “There’re black marks by his eyes and jaw, with sort of black downy stuff on his wings. Metalicana’s tail got a pointy tip, too.”

They were quiet, all imagining what the dragon looks like when Bickslow spoke. “Hey, Cheerleader?”

They all looked at him, but he focused on the blonde, head slightly tilted. “Hmm?”

“Were you that interested in the description?” He asked, peering down at her. She furrowed her brows in confusion. “‘Cause you’re leaning forward rather far.”

Lucy looked down at herself as the tikis called out “Far” “Forward” “Far” “Forward”. She was a bit surprised when she saw he was write and sat back, chinks tinting slightly. Lucy frowned up at him. “It’s the first time I’ve actually heard the description of a dragon, so bit me, Bickslow.”

“Oooh,” Evergreen murmured and turned red when she realized she did it aloud. She frowned. “But, Lucy, you’re partners with Natsu. Hasn’t he told you about his?”

Lucy shook her head. “All I know is Igneel is Natsu’s adopted dad, he’s a fire dragon, and he disappeared 7 years ago on July 7th…”

She trailed off with a frown. Gajeel scoffed. “For all that he brags about being a Dragon Slayer, he doesn’t talk about his dad much with the people he needs to.”

“What do you mean, Gajeel?” Lily asked, almost all the kiwis gone. Lucy and Evergreen did a double take at that.”

Gajeel paused and looked around the group, eyes narrowed. “This doesn’t leave us, ya hear?” At their nods, Gajeel continued, “People who are close to Dragons, either the real thing or Slayer, should tell those closest to them about the things that come with being a part of the Dragon culture. Mating, for example. Female dragons typically have what humans call harems. It can be of both genders, so long as some can sire children and bear them. Same with males, only they typically have one or two mates of either gender. A few male dragons can have the ability to bear children, being known as Omegas. Alpha male dragons can sire, while Betas can do either one.”

“Which one’re you?” Bickslow asked brusquely. Lucy punched him in the leg, scowling up at him. “Ow! What?”

“S’alright, Bunny,” Gajeel cut in, eyes glinting in slight amusement. “I’mma Omega. So’s the kid and Salamander is a Beta. Your guy’s leader is an Alpha.”

He stopped, obviously wondering what he should say next. He was nervous, Lucy realized, and looked around, seeing the others had noticed as well, Lily and the Tribe concerned (Freed more so). Lucy settled her eyes on Gajeel, before nodding decisely to herself. Putting her container down and placing the spoon on the lid, Lucy tugged her key holder off her shorts belt loops, sliding the key ring from it.

“Gajeel.”

The raven looked up and fumbled, barely managing to catch her keys. He looked from them to her.

Ignoring the confused looks from the others, Lucy spoke, “I, Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, cast a Fidelis Oath to keep Gajeel Redfox’s secret along with Pantherlily, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed Justine unless he says otherwise. The Stars have witnessed, let them be Truthful and Impartial. So mote it be.”

A faint golden and silver glow came from the keys before seven lights came from them. They went into the center of the group before six lights split up, leaving a pure gold one in the middle. Five of the lights were silver and took the form of stars. They went to the bottom of Lucy, Lily, Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow’s necks, hovering. The sixth light was a mix of silver and gold, hovering the same way behind Gajeel. The gold one spun slowly then flashed to nothing and the stars by the people pressed against the skin, whether there was clothe in the way or not. It didn’t burn. Rather, it was like a warm hand pressing into the base of her neck. It tingled before fading away. Lucy looked at the others and could tell it was the same with them. She rolled her shoulders.

“You…” Gajeel couldn’t seem to find the words he wanted to say. Neither could the others. Lucy smiled at him as she made grabby hands at her keys, which he tossed back automatically.

“You’re family, Gajeel, and I’m a Heartfilia. We take things like family, secrets, and promises really serious.” Lucy stated, putting her keys back on and grabbing her yogurt. “And if one of us accidentally speak about your secrets, the Oath will simply stop our tongues from admitting anything. At most, we’ll look weird for trying to talk, but nothing comes out.”

Gajeel stared at her before nodding slowly and taking a deep breath. “Right, well, one thing to know about Omega dragons is that they have one destined Alpha. So the kid and I will end up having to search for them. They can be anyone…”

“Gajeel…” Lily said softly, catching his partner’s attention, eyes warm. Gajeel looked at him as he asked, “Have you already found your Alpha?”

“...” Gajeel nodded, gazing at his dango.

Bickslow let out a faint, throaty noise. “Is it… Laxus?”

Gajeel nodded again and awkwardly cleared his throat, eyes set firmly on an empty dango skewer. “That… isn’t all… I apparently have a Beta, too, so I’ve a Triad I’m a part of.”

You could hear a pin drop.

Lucy blinked slowly. _ ‘Ohhh… so that’s why he’s avoiding Freed’s gaze.’ _ Her eyes flicked over the others taking in their surprised expressions and small smile tugged at her lips.  _ ‘Maybe I can get him to say it?’ _

“Are they cuter than you two?” Was asked bluntly.

His eyes snapped to hers, so did the others. “What?”

“Your Beta.” Lucy answered. “Are they cuter than you and Laxus?”

His jaw worked soundlessly, a bright blush working its way onto his cheeks. “I… yeah. H-they are.”

Lucy hummed as she swallowed her spoonful. “Good. It would be horrible for your children if they had three mean-looking parents.” All of them, except her and Lily, choked on a piece of food.

“W-what?!” Freed sputtered, wiping at his mouth. Evergreen was coughing slightly into her napkin and Bickslow, after taking in what Lucy said, fell off the bean bag laughing. The blonde was forced to grab his plate before it connected to the floor. He was even rolling, bumping into Lucy and the bean bag.

“Weirdo,” she mumbled and glanced at Gajeel, who had frozen. His face had gotten pinker and he seemed lost in a day dream, a dango stick by his mouth. Lucy let out a laugh before grinning at a flustered Freed, who was staring at the Dragon Slayer in bemusement. “Come on, Freed. Any kids Gajeel and Laxus are sure to not be able to date with their terrifying parents, especially since they’re Dragon Slayers.”

“Wha-what ‘bout tha Beta?” Bickslow slurred out in a gasp. He was staring at Gajeel, and Lucy could tell, Freed.

“Well, if his Beta is cute, it stands that they’ll browbeat Laxus and Gajeel into letting their kids do as they will.” Lucy stated reasonably, placing Bickslow’s plate on his stomach. “Not to mention…” Here she grinned mischievously at Gajeel. “Laxus and Gajeel would make some pretty cute kids, huge muscles not withstanding.”

Gajeel popped out of his daydream and begin blustering at her. “Y-you..!”

Lucy laughed as she hurriedly finished off her yogurt and stood. “Don’t bother denying it, you know it’ll be true.”

She earned a strangled noise as she walked over to the counter, placing the container, lid, and spoon on the tray. Lucy grabbed a glass of water and turned, resting against the counter to peer at the small clock connected to the fridge. It was almost 12:30 A.M. She grinned, and after taking a slightly big gulp of water, placed it beside the try and walked back to her friends (they were her friends whether they knew it or not) to collect their plates and napkins. Doing this and dropping it all onto the tray and trash can below the counter, Lucy began pulling them up to their feet. They allowed her to do so in confusion.

Pulling up Gajeel and Lily last, Lucy motioned for the Tribe to go to the alcove. “Hurry or we’ll miss it.”

“Miss what?” Lily questioned from Freed’s shoulder, peering back at Lucy.

She grinned as they all took a place on the alcove window seat (going left starting with Evergreen, Freed with Lily still with him, Bickslow, Gajeel, and ending with Lucy). “Something out of this world.” The blonde pointed out the window towards the sea.

They followed her finger and Lucy heard someone breath in sharply. Lucy smiled as she leaned closer to the window, almost pressing her face against.

“Beautiful…” Someone breathed out to her left. And Lucy couldn’t agree more.

The shoreline was glowing a soft blue. It resembled the stars to Lucy. There were even large clumps in some areas and Lucy always had fun trying to come up her own shapes, attempting to see if there were actual constellations.

“If you look southward away from the shore, you’ll find something even more beautiful,” Lucy said, letting her own eyes move.

“Lucy,” Freed said, dropping the honorifics in his awe, “Are those bioluminescent plankton? And glowing jellyfish?”

“Mmhmm.” Lucy hummed, staring with relaxed calm at the purple, blue, and pinkish-red glowing further out/

“Glowing jellyfish? Plankton?” Lily questioned, voice slightly muffled. Lucy glanced at him quickly and stifled a snicker. He was settled on Freed’s knee and had his whiskers pressed against the window, eyes wide.

“That’s right,” Evergreen said and looked at him. “You’re from Edolas. Did you not have those there?”

The Exceed shook his head. “If there was, I wouldn’t know I didn’t really leave the Royal City or Extalia to the other cities.”

Freed asked, “Would you like me to tell you about them?”

Lily looked up at him and nodded. Freed shifted a bit and began talking, looking back at the sea. “Well, first I should tell you about plankton…”

Lucy smiled at their interaction. Bickslow was adding in comments that Evergreen didn’t seem to appreciate as she snapped at him. Freed and Lily were both ignoring them as Lily listened to Freed and asked the rune mage from time to time.

Sneaking a glance at Gajeel earned her the assurity that Freed was indeed Gajeel and Laxus’s Beta. Leaning closer to him, she asked to double-check.

He jolted, but grunted in affirmative. “Will you tell him?” His voice was wary.

Lucy gently took and held his hand. “Not if you tell me it’s okay or you want to.”

His darker hand twisted and tenderly intertwined their fingers together. “Why?”

She frowned. “Why what?”

“Why did you forgive me?” It was asked so quietly, Lucy had to lean even closer. Her heart clenched and she leaned into him.

“You weren’t fully human,” she replied softly. Lucy held a hand up and shook her head, stopping him from speaking. “When I was with you in the Phantom Lord guild, you were behaving more like a beast. And now, knowing you’re a Dragon Slayer, it makes sense. The Phantom Lord guild, but Jose especially, were reinforcing your dragon side, making you more predator.” She dropped her forehead against his, brown locking with red. “Predators always go after the weak. It made sense, Gajeel. Not to mention, Juvia was the only one to ever show you kindness. Here in Fairy Tail, it’s the opposite. So of course I would forgive you.”

He trembled and Lucy wiped the lone tear away from his cheek. She kissed his cheek and rested her left shoulder against his. “You’re not alone, Gajeel.”

Gajeel dropped his head on her shoulder and breathed out heavily, air rushing past her arm. “Thank you…”

She simply rested her head against his and squeezed his hand, letting the faint sound of her friends rush over her as she gazed at the sea.

* * *

 

**_OMAKE:_ **

“So, what will you tell Levy-chan?” Lucy asked the Dragon Slayer as they cleaned up their mess. Bickslow was draped over the couch with Evergreen at his head. Both were asleep as were Lily and Freed, who were perched on bean bags that were shoved together.

“Hah?” Gajeel said, blinking at her in confusion. “What’re ya talkin’ ‘bout, Bunny?”

Lucy tilted her head, stacking up used plates onto the tray. “Don’t you know? She’s got a crush on you.”

There was no response.

She paused and looked at him. His jaw was dropped unattractively and eyes bulging. Lucy furrowed her brow. “Didn’t you know? It’s why she’s been hanging around you lately.”

“No!” He exclaimed, making sure to keep his voice down. “I thought it was ‘cause of her lame-ass teammates!”

Lucy was astounded and let out a strained giggle. “Guess it’s a good thing you’ll make cute babies then. It’ll be the only thing that Levy would pause for.”

Gajeel seemed to be in shock, not even twitching at her comment. Lucy began giggling as she continued to pick up the utensils and stacking them up. She had to tug the trash can from his hands.


	2. ALATSAITS #2

**_(Where Lucy fights in Laxus’s place during the GOM against Raven Tail and Erza had went in her place against Flare):_ **

* * *

 

Lucy entered the arena and continued till reaching a good distance away from Alexei.

She stiffened when a brush of magic pressed against her and the members of Raven Tail appeared. Untensing her limbs, Lucy let her eyes move from Flare to Nullpudding to Alexei to Kurohebi to Obra. Lucy looked past them, noting how the crowd didn’t seem to notice. Glancing to her right, Lucy saw another of her facing Alexei.

“Nice illusion,” she finally said. She looked back and focused on ‘Alexei’. “I’m guessing your name isn’t actually Alexei.”

His shoulders shook in quiet laughter. The mask was removed and Lucy carefully took a hold of fleuve d’etoile. “Ivan Dreyar, actually.”

“Laxus’s dad.” Was stated. He offered a crooked grin.

“Yes.” He paused, before saying, “I’m sorry to say that I was expecting my son-”

The blonde girl waved a hand, watching absently as Illusion-Lucy dodged a blow from Illusion-Alexei. “Don’t be. I honestly expected to face Flare instead of Erza that first day.

Ivan stared at her, frowning now. Lucy noticed and faced him completely, hand still on her whip. “So, did you have a reason for wanting Laxus, Ivan-san?”

The Raven Tail master smiled slightly, unsettling. “Well, I had been wanting to ask Laxus-chan if my father had told him yet about Lumen Histoire.” He paused and raised an eyebrow, questioningly. Lucy frowned thinking of when she overheard Gildarts muttering about some kind of ‘lumen stone’. She shook her head. “I see. Well-”

“I’m sorry.” Lucy cut him off, focusing on Ivan, staring him down. “Is there a reason for all your guild mates to be present during this conversation?” She motioned to their illusion fight. Illusion-Lucy had just aimed a hard kick at Illusion-Alexei and sent him backwards. “I mean, you only wanted to know about Lumen Histoire, right?”

“Not exactly. See, I wanted to convince my son to help me destroy Fairy Tail. After all, Gajeel Redfox has been a double agent for me, telling me all of Fairy Tail’s secrets.” Lucy’s brows went up, but Ivan was continuing to talk. “My guild is full anti-Fairy Tail and elite wizards-”

Lucy began laughing. She could tell they were getting angry, but couldn’t help herself. “You’ve been had, old man!”

Their eyes widened. “Gajeel’s always been a Fairy! He’s been giving you wrong information! He’d die before betraying our guild!” She stopped laughing and removed her whip, activating and cracking it. Lucy ducked slightly and glared at them. “And Laxus would never destroy Fairy Tail. HE would never do that to his grandfather’s legacy.”

Ivan’s face had turned to stone and his wizards were looking at him. Finally, he spoke. “Obra, seal her magic.”

Lucy moved before the wizard. Her whip lashed out and wrapped around him. The Ravens jolted back in surprise as Lucy jerked her whip and spun, slamming Obra into part of the arena, head first.

Lucy released him and had the coil retreat, lowering the magic in the whip. She focused on Ivan, eyes full of anger. “Well. It’s clear you’re acting like a child who doesn’t get his way. How much of a disgrace you must be to Laxus and Master Makarov.”

Ivan snapped. He cast a spell and the seal appeared, with paper dolls appeared in a cloud of black-purple. Lucy swiftly pulled a key from her hip and called out, “Open, Gate of The Crab, Cancer!”

A doorbell sounded and a flash of gold happened in front of her. The Spirit appeared in front of her. He didn’t wait for her orders. 

Cancer  _ moved  _ and appeared beside Ivan, cutting up the dolls. The human roared. “Attack her!”

Cancer got caught by Flare’s hair and swung at Nullpudding, who shifted his arm and hit the Spirit, hard. “ _ CANCER _ !” Lucy shrieked, watching the spirit disappear with a shocked expression. “Princess, move!”

His voice faded and Lucy forced herself into a backflip, narrowly dodging a fist from Kurohebi. She landed in a crouch and quickly rolled as Kurohebi aimed low with a foot.

Whip in hand, she struck at Kurohebi, catching him by the ankle and swung him into Flare, sending them both flying backwards. Lucy took in a quick breath and, sending magic to her foot, launched herself into the air as Nullpudding took Kurohebi’s place, arm covered in Cancer’s celestial blood. Lucy felt anger burn and she slammed a heel down on his head, using it as a kickboard to dodge a strand of flaming hair.

A part of her wondered if Erza would take pride in the crater she made with his face.

Her body moved in a front flip and she twisted sideways to evade a kick from Kurohebi. Their bodies were enough that- There!

“ **Lucy Kick** !”

He crumpled to the ground, clutching himself after the kick connected and heaved. The air above her shifted, a flicker of purple as Lucy fell into a split, body close to the ground. She was grateful she’d decided on a skirt that day. She pushed herself up into a handstand and kicked Nullpudding again, this time his stomach and he went a few meters to her left. A brush of hair was felt and Lucy dropped to her feet, feeling at her belt. Her heart turned to stone. Turning slowly, Lucy spotted her keyholder in Flare’s hand with a crazy smile on the redhead’s face. 

Lucy let out a growl, eyes narrowing. She didn’t notice Nullpudding or Kurohebi looking at her in shock.

“Those are my keys,” Lucy stated, fighting to control her anger. “Those. Are.  _ My _ . Keys.”

Kurohebi tried lunging at her, but she grabbed his hair and shirt, earning a pained yelp, pressed her hand to his stomach and twisted. She tossed him into Nullpudding before turning to focus on Flare. Unfortunately, she had forgotten about Ivan. He was there in front of her, and try as she might to dodge, he slammed his leg into her side, sending her flying. Midair, her left leg was caught by Flare’s hair, and Lucy could just contain the scream as she was burned.

_ ‘I’ve felt Natsu’s flames firsthand!’ _ She thought, shoving the pain back.  _ ‘Hers don’t feel as hot as his!’ _

Flare threw her into the ground and Lucy was sent rolling. Lucy choked for breath before pushing herself to her knees. Ivan was raging. The blonde looked carefully at her opponents. Nullpudding and Kurohebi had their limbs tangled and were trying to separate. Obra was still down; Lucy hoped he was unconscious, trying to  _ seal her magic _ , the asshole. Flare was gazing at her guild master, smile sadistic now as she listened to him. Lucy faintly noted that head was still bandaged from the fight with Erza, with bandages around the thigh of her left leg, too.

Ivan was almost frothing at the mouth. “WEAK!!” He screamed, gazing at Nullpudding, Kurohebi, and Obra, murder in his eyes. His eyes turned to Lucy then. Insults were spewed. “Trash is all she is and you’re letting yourselves get beat by a pathetic Celestial Mage! Should have taken that Fairy brat hostage when we had the chance! Now I’ll have to find better mages to destroy Fairy Tail with, starting with my father and that brat of mine-”

Sound seemed to get blurred for Lucy when she heard him say that. Mouth falling slightly, Lucy gaped at the angered man.  _ ‘What is he saying?! Parents are supposed to love their children! Dad still loved me even after everything that happened between us. How can Ivan say that…?’ _

Her chest felt heavy with horror. Slowly, it became a black hole of anger, forming right in the center of her stomach. Brown eyes lightened to gold as teeth grit against each other. The eyes focused on the keyholder in Flare’s hands. Lucy slid into something similar but not quite a meditative trance and let the bond strands that connected her to her spirits appear.

Bright red for Scorpio.

Gold for Loke.

Light, sky blue for Gemini.

Dark pink for Aries.

White for Capricorn.

Forest green for Sagittarius.

Black for Taurus.

Orange for Cancer.

Light pink for Virgo.

Royal blue for Aquarius.

Yellow for Lyra.

White-blue for Plue.

Silverish white for Crux.

Brown for Horologium.

Dark red for Pyxis.

Lucy caught hold of the royal blue strand and pulled, forcing the impression of what had happened so far through it. She screamed. “AQUA-NEEEEE!!!!”

Ivan cut off and the four conscious stared at her confused when Flare began glowing. They quickly focused their attention on the redhead, staring as the keyholder glowed brighter.

Lucy closed her eyes as there was the sound of a doorbell and waves, opening them when the glow faded. She took in the pretty vision Aquarius made as she hovered above the shocked redhead.

Bending and lowering closer to the redhead, Aquarius stared stoically at the human. She had her face just a couple inches away from Flare’s face. “And why, exactly do you have something that isn’t  _ yours  _ in your possession?”

Flare could only pale and stare at her in fear. 

Aquarius smiled at her sweetly when she didn’t get her answer. “No answer? Well then, I suppose that means  _ you and your friends will take a punishment for your  _ **_idiotic, impudent, unreasonable actions._ ** ”

She lifted her urn, and with a blue seal appearing, released a torrent of water at the girl. Lucy watched with faint awe as water poured forever from the urn, coursing around and taking the Raven Tail member (even Obra) into it, swirling furiously as Aquarius released her anger upon them. The water coursed to Lucy, but it didn’t catch her in it, rather it flowed carefully in a barrier around her. It was only a couple seconds, yet it felt longer as the water shifted furiously. The mermaid let it ebb away, water level coming up to Lucy’s ankles as the blonde stood. 

Lucy could tell the elite had been slammed together as all were completely out. Aquarius had Ivan near her and waited calmly as Lucy approached.

“I love you,” the blonde told the Spirit. “And you really are breathtaking when angry. If you weren’t dating Scorpio and would hit me, I’d kiss you.”

The mermaid smirked at her and held out the keyholder. “Damn straight, brat. Now, would you like to do the honors?”

Lucy carefully took the keyholder and placed it back on her hip before carefully taking the urn from her Spirit. “Yes, yes, I would.”

She turned towards the Raven tail guild master. Her eyes peered down at the man disdainfully as she knelt beside him. He glared weakly up at her. “Y-you…”

Blinking balefully, Lucy spoke. “First, you have one of our people try to betray us in an attempt to destroy Fairy Tail. Second, your people attack Wendy and Carla, a cat and a young teen who have absolutely nothing to do with your dick measuring contest between you and your father. Third, you threaten one of our youngest members, mind she isn’t even six yet, to try and get one over us. Fourth, you wish to convert your non-convertable son to you. Fifth, and finally, you threaten my family. When you get to prison, tell the members of the Oracion Seis I said hi.” She swung the urn-

**_Thunk_ **

And Ivan was knocked out. The illusion fell and the crowd fell silent before Lucy heard her guild yelling. Raising the urn, the blonde passed it back to the mermaid. “Thank you, Aquarius.”

Her hair was ruffled before she was tugged up by the hand. “Don’t call me for another week, brat. And…”

Lucy peered at Aquarius. “Yes?” Faintly, Lucy heard the splashing of people entering the arena.

“Congrats on bond summoning.” The mermaid left as Lucy stared off in shock before smiling.

Turning towards her guild, Lucy waved a hand. Master reached her first, placing a hand on Lucy’s knee. “Child, are you alright?”

Lucy tilted her head before shaking it. “Nope!” She said cheerfully, holding an arm out to a worried Wendy. “If I even bend my leg, I’m sure I won’t be able to get up.”

“Don’t say that so cheerfully!” The old man almost howled, looking at her leg in panic.

Wendy knelt beside her injury, ignoring the unconscious man as she examined the wound, which went completely around her leg. “I think Porlyusica-sensei has some burn balm. I’d like someone to carry you, though, so you don’t stress it further. Your bruises and scratches need looking over, too.”

Lucy nodded. “I’ll do that, but first. Natsu, come here!”

The male hurried over, looking her over with concern, Erza and Gray behind him. “Luce, what’s up?”

Raising an index, she motioned him closer. Looking over her shoulder, Lucy told Gray and Erza, “Move over a bit, please?”

The two did so, looking slightly puzzled.

Lucy focused on Natsu and smiled sweetly at him, making him blanch. Holding onto Wendy, Lucy raised her uninjured leg and swung. “Lucy Kick!”

Natsu was sent flying, almost hitting some Rune Knights. He landed with a light splash and a pained groan.

She shook her fist at him as she lowered her leg. “That’s what you get for making me immune to burns, you flaming dillhole!”

Wendy choked on a giggle and looked at the blonde curiously. “Better?”

“Definitely.” Lucy looked at Gray, blinking. “Wendy said I need to be carried so I don’t stress my wound…”

The raven gaped at her, a bit pale, before shaking his head and walking . “You’re insane.”

Lucy simply beamed and held out her arms, slipping onto his back. “I know, thank you.”

“Heartfilia-san!” They heard as they began making their way to the Team A exit. It was Captain Lahar and he was motioning to a lacrima in his hand. He waded through the water to them, Mest beside him. “Would you mind filling this with the memory of the fight while you’re in the infirmary?”

She nodded and watched as he passed it to Wendy. “Yeah, I’ll ask Warren to help me with it.”

“I’ll send him to the infirmary. Take care of her, you three,” Makarov said, going to the box seats where the non participants were sitting.

Lucy snickered into Gray’s shoulder. “Notice he didn’t include Natsu.”

Gray’s shoulders shook while Erza chuckled and Wendy giggled. Lahar seemed to get an exasperated air around him and he promptly disappeared, walking to two Knights who was getting Obra. Mest smiled at them hesitantly. “I’ll come get the lacrima after the fights are over, if that’s alright.”

Lucy reached out and patted his cheek. “Aww, you’re so sweet, Doranbolt-kun. I’d like for you to. We can gossip about how long Lahar has had a stick up his backside.”

Mest gazed at her speechless while her friends began laughing anew, continuing to walk to the infirmary and leaving him behind. Approaching where Natsu was kicked, Erz grabbed his leg and dragged him like a trash bag.

The redhead sighed. “Honestly, Natsu. You should know better than to anger Lucy.”

Her only response was a whimper and Lucy began laughing, pleased with the turnout of her match.

* * *

 

**_OMAKE:_ **

Lucy looked up and watched as Team A and B entered the room. “So?” She asked, catching Wendy and Porlyusica’s attentions. “Who was in the last match?”

“It was Laxus and Sherria Blendy from Lamia Scale,” Mira answered and looked at Wendy. “She’s a Sky God Slayer.”

Wendy turned around fully, holding bandages. “Really?”

Juvia and Cana nodded walking closer to Lucy. Cana asked curiously, “Is you leg better, Lucy?”

The blonde nodded and the brunette laid out beside Lucy’s feet, Juvia lightly sitting on the bed beside Lucy’s. She offered a wicked grin and fistbumped the air. “Porlyusica-sensei and Wendy said I could still participate in the surprise event so long as there’s no water. What was the conclusion of the match?”

Strangely, all of them got blank expressions and looked away. Laxus focused firmly on the bandages on the shelf, studiously ignoring them. After none of them answered, Porlyusica slowly reached over and grabbed the broom. She raised it-

“He laid on her!” Natsu blurted out, a choking noise escaping after the words left him. The trio stared at him in disbelief, turning to look at Laxus. There was a slight, very pale pink on his cheeks.

“What.” The old woman deadpanned, lowering the broom.

Shoulders shaking slightly, Mira said, “When the match began, Sherria sent a God’s Bellow at him, but Laxus simply sidestepped it. He stared at her for a moment before rushing her. After putting her in a loose choke hold, Laxus began tickling her.” Mira had to stop as she began giggling, clutching her sides.

Gray continued, mirth on his face, “When she was out of breath, Laxus just laid down on her like a plus sign. The ref took that as a draw for them, though, since Sherria hadn’t technically been down.”

“You know,” Gajeel said, crossing his arms. “I think Laxus may have lost some of his bad boy reputation. I heard some women saying he should’ve actually fought her.”

Lucy could only shake her head with a light laugh and Wendy began giggling. Porlyusica just looked at them with a ‘done’ look. “All of you are ridiculous.” She muttered, making them all laugh, Laxus even snickering.

* * *

 

**_OMAKE X2:_ **

Lucy stared in shock at the prelim event before falling to her knees, a rain cloud appearing above her head. She stared blankly at the ground. “It’s a water game…”

Erza carefully patted her back. The blonde didn’t react. 

When the ref called for people, Lucy turned her eyes up to Natsu. “Natsu. Go for me.”

They stared at her, bemused. GRay hesitantly said, “Lucy, you do know Natsu is a flame user, right?”

“Don’t care.” She straightened herself, brushing her hands off. “Natsu has to take responsibility.”

They all sweated at her words. “Luce, I-”

Shooting to him, Lucy grabbed his collar tightly and snarled. “You will go. I don’t care if you lose, you. Will. Go.”

Natsu paled and nodded his head quickly and repeatedly. She gently pushed him away and pointed to the hall. “Go get your trunks!”

He saluted and squeaked out a high pitched “Yes, Ma’am!!!”

Lucy let her shoulders drop and turned around. She blinked at the stares she got from Erza, Gray, and Wendy. “What?”

Gray simply shook his head and said, “Insane.”


End file.
